Rikiya Hayashi
Rikiya Hayashi 'is the Main Protagonist of Mirage Warriors. She is a young woman who's been forced to save the multiverse from The Rage. However, at the end of the game, it's been revealed that she's the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, making her the mother of the main antagonist, Angela Orosco. Personality Rikiya is a calm, serious, and hardworking young woman, due to being the military for over than 2 years. Sometimes, she tends to take her job seriously and would never hesitate to kill anyone that betray her squad. However, she does have a caring side. She treats Jin like she's family. She would risk her own life to protect her from any dangerous threat. Design Rikiya has short, brown hair, in a messy bob, with black eyes. Her official attire is comprised of a dark royal blue dress shirt with a dragon on the back, black jeans, black boots, black gloves and a black scarf From under her shirt, she wears a bra. Her weapon is a steel made Royal Blue sword with a Black Dragon written on the blade. Origins Rikiya was born from a military family. Her father was a legendary soldier from the US Marines and her mother was a Navy seals navigator. Mirage Warriors After being honourably discharged from the army, Rikiya pays a nice visit to her hometown. Suddenly, she, along with her younger sister, was under attack by the Rage-inducing Zombies. With her military training, she easily defeated the zombies, but was then seriously wounded by The Rage, who was Angela at the time. When she woke up, she was in a room. Her younger sister was asleep. (TO BE ADDED) Forever and Always Sometime before the events of MW1, a younger Rikiya discovers that she can see Angela's spirit. Chrom's Defiance A Hoshidan version of Rikiya makes an appearance in the DLC story. Her sudden appearance completely surprised Chrom. MW: Hell's Highway After committing suicide, Rikiya was sent to Hell, where she met Nao Yasumori, a young woman who was also sent to hell for killing her own family members. With Nao by her side, Rikiya must save the denizens of Hell and rescue them, as well as herself, from an undeserving fate. Relationships '''Jin '- Rikiya sees her as not only a loving figure, but also as her own child. She promised to look after Jin. 'Chrom '- Despite Rikiya being unable to talk, she and Chrom can understand each other. '''Hinoka James Sunderland Mary Shepherd-Sunderland Purna Jackson Trivia *Rikiya's face is modeled after Mao Ichimichi, who's known as Luka Milfy from Gokaiger, who would later portray Rikiya in the live action Netflix TV series. *Despite being a new character, Rikiya doesn't get a customization option nor a voice option. This was due to being similar to the Persona series in terms of customization. The speaking part was averted, however, when she started to speak, which were her final words, in the ending, Forever and Always, and the rest of her appearances. *Rikiya's save screen is a blue background with her face covered in blood, representing her hope *Laura Bailey, Rikiya's english voice actor, stated that she actually cried while recording her character's lines. *Rikiya is the first character to be killed in a ending from a game in the Mirage Warriors series. However, the ending has been confirmed to be non-canon as it was revealed that Rikiya survived and was recovering at a hospital. *Rikiya's backstory was originally supposed to be similar to Angela Orosco's backstory, but it had to be changed due to many people being upset of the Netflix show 13 Reasons Why, which aired during development. Ironically, Brandon Flynn, known for playing Justin in said show, voiced Male Rikiya in the game. *Due to fan support, Rikiya was brought back in Mirage Warriors 2. The producers were extremely surprised of her sudden popularity so they added her back in the second game. She would later become the mascot of the series overall. *Rikiya is the only character to have her actress reprise her role in all related products. This was most likely due to Mao being a voice actor as well as an actress.